runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Malline:Infobox Bonuses/doc
Parameters Note: All parameter values are case insensitive requirements The skill level requirements of the equipment; should use , with multiple skills being separated by a comma. "None" should be used if no skill requirements exist. class The item's class, this can be easily found by looking at it in game. The possible values are: *Melee *Ranged *Magic *Hybrid *All *None slot The equipment slot in which the item is equipped. The possible values are: *Head *Neck *Cape *Body *Legs *Hands *Feet *Ammo *Ring *Aura *Pocket *Main or Main-hand or Mainhand or Weapon *2H *Off-hand or shield *Off-hand weapon or OHW Important: The last two sets of values are not interchangeable. Shields and off-hand weapons must have their parameter values defined separately for categorization purposes. degrades If this item degrades. "Yes" should be used if it does degrade. If it doesn't degrade, nothing should be entered (will hide it by default). mainDamage The damage output of a main-hand or two-handed weapon. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. mainAccuracy The accuracy of a main-hand or two-handed weapon. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. mainType The combat style used by a main-hand or two-handed weapon. Fill with the appropriate value or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. Possible values are: *Crushing or Crush *Slashing or Slash *Stabbing or Stab *Throwing or Thrown offDamage The damage output of an off-hand weapon. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. offAccuracy The accuracy of an off-hand weapon. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. offType The combat style used by an off-hand weapon. Fill with the appropriate value or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. Possible values are: *Crushing or Crush *Slashing or Slash *Stabbing or Stab *Throwing or Thrown defence The armour rating of a piece of equipment. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. life The lifepoints boost given by a piece of a equipment. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. prayer The prayer bonus given by a piece of a equipment. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. meleecrit The critical chance given to melee by the piece of equipment. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. It is not necessary to include the percent sign (%). rangedcrit The critical chance given to ranged by the piece of equipment. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. It is not necessary to include the percent sign (%). magiccrit The critical chance given to magic by the piece of equipment. Fill with the appropriate number or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. It is not necessary to include the percent sign (%). aspeed The attack speed of the weapon. Fill with the appropriate value or leave it blank / delete the parameter if this is not applicable. Possible values are: *Slowest *Slow *Average *Fast *Fastest image An image of a player with the equipment on. Do not include the "File:" prefix and do not resize it. This size is determined through CSS. | image = Abyssal whip equipped.png This parameter is not necessary for pocket and ring slot items, or any other item which does not display on the player. caption A caption to go along with the picture. This parameter is not necessary and may be deleted. image2 Same usage as image allowing for a second image. caption2 Same usage as caption allowing for a second image's caption. Empty template